


Principles of lust

by Darren_Cast



Category: Outlaw King (2018), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Battle of Loudoun Hil, Cardinalis!Zachary, Catolical Church, Confession, M/M, doubt about god, outlaw king!chris, renunciation of god
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Cast/pseuds/Darren_Cast
Summary: народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог – моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребут меняoutlaw king!chris и cardinalis!zachary
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto
Kudos: 4





	Principles of lust

**Author's Note:**

> Enigma — Principles of lust

Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог – моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребут меня; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою.

Скун, Шотландия, 1306 г от Р.Х.   
Скакун из Дамфриса прибыл в два часа пополудни, ещё не успели замолчать колокола после мессы. Отец Энтони, только рукоположенный, не вымоливший ещё степенность, скатился по ступеням к настоятелю, неловко поклонился Захарии и смяв пальцами биретту, обжег горящим взглядом:  
— Кристофер Уайтлоу, ваша светлость. Прямиком из Дамфриса, кровь ещё с рук не смыл!   
— Благодарю, Энтони, — печально ответил настоятель. — Ступайте на клирос, там сядем. Долгий разговор будет.  
— В чем дело, Джон? — полюбопытствовал Захария и Джон сощурил узкие глаза:   
— Ваше высокопреосвященство, новости часто прилетают быстрей гонцов. В одном из наших храмов в Дамфрисе было совершено убийство. Немыслимо! Лорд Джон Рыжий был заколот пред Святым престолом. А сейчас прибыл убийца: просить милости нашей.  
Захария, уже готовый накладывать анафему, немного подумал, но все равно ничего не понял. У бриттов всегда непонятно было, какие-то наследники, какие-то ренегаты, бастарды, престолы, Эдварды Первые и Вторые, и ещё какие-то — очень тяжело.   
— А почему он рассчитывает на нашу милость? — осторожно спросил он, видя, что не очень-то отец Джон и ярится.  
— Потому что de-facto он будущий король шотландцев, Ваше высокопреосвященство..

Будущий король сидел на паперти, точно побирался: зеленая туника, видневшиеся из-под нее забрызганные грязью шоссы, расшитый серебром плед на плечах, меч в ногах, склоненная голова. Захария видел его в просветах меж колон клироса, за все время беседы преподобных головы он так и не поднял.  
Потом отец Джон вздохнул устало, велел преподобному Энтони принести епитрахиль. Епископ Карл виновато улыбнулся:  
— Ваше высокопреосвященство. С благословения Папы отпустите ему грех. Мы чтим закон Божий, но речь идет о нашей стране.   
— Погодите-ка, — Захария жестом остановил преподобного вместе с епитрахилью. — Вы мне предлагаете преступить чрез Господа нашего? Без покаяния?  
— Он покается, Ваше высокопреосвященство. — Глаза Карла были полны муки и печали. — Поверьте.  
— Ну, пойдемте, — Захария поднялся, оправляя сутану. Он все ещё пребывал в замешательстве, епископ предлагал неслыханное святотатство, просил о невозможном, но так просил. 

Кристофер опустился на колени, едва заслышал шаги. Епископ встал справа, свел скорбно брови:  
— О чем просишь?  
— О покаянии, — раздался хрипловатый голос. Захария сделал ещё шаг вперед, теперь Кристофер Уайтлоу касался бедовой, седой головой подола его сутаны. — Ваще преосвященство...  
— Это Его высокопреосвященство кардинал Захария, с папским благословением.  
— Кирие элейсон, — отозвался склоненный перед ним человек, подаваясь вперед и целуя перстень на безвольно опущеной руке.  
Захария чуть склонился, протянул вперед руку, поднял за подбородок к себе лицо будущего короля.  
Будущий король глянул на него двумя кусочками высокого синего неба. Захария отшатнулся, отдернул пальцы. Кристофер смотрел устало и честно, и вины в его взгляде было хоть зачерпывай, он тонул в этой вине и в своей уверенности в правде.   
Епископ за плечом Захарии кашлянул:  
— Мы отпустим твой грех, если останутся в силе твои слова.  
— Я соберу лордов, — хрипло сказал Кристофер. — Это двадцать тысяч воинов, ваше преосвященство.   
Захария взглянул епископу в лицо. Найти слова, чтобы объяснить необходимость сего проступка для Климента было не проблемой. Он попросту не понимал, почему идет на поводу у шотландского священства. Ответов не находилось.  
— Каешься ли ты в своем грехе, Кристофер Уайтлоу? — услышал Захария точно со стороны свой голос. Карл подал ему епитрахиль, и он непослушными руками, в ужасе от того, что делает, наложил ее на голову будущему королю.  
— Каюсь, — прохрипел Кристофер и зажмурился.  
— Отрекаешься ли ты от диавола?  
— Отрекаюсь.  
Захария закрыл ему лицо подолом сутаны и зажмурился сам, в голове было пусто, словно он забыл чинопоследование разрешительной молитвы.  
— Я, недостойный иерей, властью Божией прощаю и разрешаю тебя от грехов твоих, во имя отца, и сына, и святого духа. Аминь.  
— Боже, милостив буди мне грешному...

Эйршир, Шотландия, 1307 г. от Р.Х.

Захария путешествовал налегке, путь лежал близкий. По зимнему промозглый ветер подгонял его, но к полудню все равно пришлось спешиться у залива. Ферт-оф-Клайд плеснул ему в ноги мутной ледяной водицей и в ту же секунду в спину недвусмысленно уперлось копье:   
— Руки на виду держи.  
Он послушно поднял руки. Бояться ему не пристало, Господь милостив.  
— Кто таков будешь?   
— Кардинал-викарий Де Куинто, — спокойно ответил он. — Следую в Килмарнок для хиротонии, во славу Господа нашего и по благословению Его Святейшества.   
— Поворачивайся.  
Он развернулся, медленно и все ещё не опуская рук. Жилистый, чернобородый молодчик махнул копьём:  
— Чем докажешь?  
— Джеймс, опусти копьё, — окрикнули справа. — Конь белый, попона красная, поводья золотые.  
— И? — не сдавался чернобородый Джеймс.  
— На золотые поводья с красным покрывалом имеют право только кардиналы, — устало сказал Кристофер Уайтлоу и рукой опустил копьё, нацеленное Захарии в грудь, опускаясь на одно колено. — Ваше высокопреосвященство, кардинал Захария.   
Кардиналу показалось, что он упал и тонет в мутной воде залива прямо сейчас, и что это вода врывается и режет ему все внутри, а не морозный, почти январский воздух. Он сделал шаг, ощутил шершавые ладони, ловящие его руку, а затем сухие, горячие губы, целующие перстень, и сжал своими пальцами чужие, вздергивая Кристофера на ноги.  
— Живой, — сипло кардинал и прижал потерянного и давно в мыслях похороненного Кристофера к себе. — Живой, ваше величество.   
— Ваше высокопреосвященство, — только и сказал Кристофер, и его пальцы впились в плечи кардиналу, сжались, и он прислонился к его плечу своей щекой. 

Из дружины его величества осталось восемь человек. Захария оглядел их, изможденных, запыленных, по одному подходящих целовать его перстень. Кристофер стоял за спиной, покашливал, звенел кольчугой. Не верилось, даже после года беспрестанно возносимых молитв о здравии Кристофера, осторожно узнаваемых слухах, несмелой радости, когда доносилось, что жив.   
— Что ж ты меня на коронацию не позвал? — Спросил Захария потом, когда сил просто молчать и сидеть рядом, деля хлеб, стало невыносимо.   
— Не успел, — ответил через миллион лет Кристофер, щурясь от дыма. — Привезли корону, дочь мою, шатры поставили, Джеймс говорит, всё, мол, Крис, вот тебе держава, выходи. А я все думал, что хотел бы твоего венчания на царство.   
— Вспоминал обо мне? — Спросил Захария и ужаснулся своим словам. Так тяжело было помнить о том, кто он, и кому он служит, когда рядом сидел король шотландцев Кристофер Уайтлоу, по простецки подоткнув подол туники, и баюкал в своих шершавых ладонях кардинальскую руку. За холмы ползли низкие облака, далеко под ними горел костер королевской дружины, а тут, на верхушке холма, по пояс в вереске сидел кардинал-викарий римской церкви и боялся дышать. Анафеме предать на месте, отлучить от церкви, расстричь — вот чего заслуживал кардинал. Но это как раз его не пугало, его пугало только то, что из завтрашнего боя Кристофер может не вернуться. Уже завтра к утру ему нужно быть в Килмарноке, а его король в это время будет умирать.   
— Каждый день вспоминал, — как далекое эхо, откликнулся Кристофер и Захария знал, что он не врет. — Молился, чтобы ты пришел. Исповедуй меня, отче.   
Захария сглотнул и поскреб тоскливо пальцами королевскую шершавую ладонь. Закрыл ему лицо подолом сутаны и так ясно увидел словно явью темную паперть храма в Скуне.   
— Прости меня, отче, ибо я согрешил, — твердо сказал Кристофер, и вновь нашел руку кардинала, чтобы сжать ее своими, будто так проще было, и не боязно совсем.  
— В чем каешься, дитя моё? — Не узнавая своего голоса, спросил Захария и зажмурился.  
— В убийствах, отче. Я убивал. Во имя короны, за нашу землю, но нет мне оправдания, я убийца. Каюсь, отче, в гордыне, в гневе, в пустословии и лжи, в зависти. Сижу порой, думаю, неужто не можем в покое жить, я король, я имею право! Сижу порой, думаю: разве не заслужил я мира в доме? Думаю, а позволено ли мне любить? Позволено, отче?   
— Позволено, — прошептал Захария и снова ощутил горячие губы на пальцах. — Кайся, дитя моё, Господь дает нам тяготы по милости своей и по силе нашей.  
— Каюсь, отче, — еле слышно продолжил Кристофер, шепча свою исповедь в замершие от нечаянной ласки кардиналовы пальцы. — В грешной любви моей каюсь, сжигает она меня. Каюсь, отче, отпусти мне мой грех, я полюбил мужчину. Я полюбил мужчину всем сердцем и умираю от этой любви, отче. Не за земли свои я бьюсь, за право в дом его свой привести.   
Захария почти не слышал. Глаза застилало слезами, он покачнулся, обернулся, проверить, не слышал ли кто о смертном сем грехе, но вокруг только шелестел вереск. Кристофер шептал:  
— Молюсь каждый день не за победу свою, а чтоб Господь дал ему силы противостоять мне, чтоб уберег его от меня и не дал впасть в грех, молюсь за глаза его, за сердце его, меня простившее, за службу его тяжкую, за его покой. Каюсь, отче. Но если завтра мне в бой, благослови меня. Благослови меня на смерть, потому что жить без него я не хочу.  
— Замолчи! — Закричал наконец кардинал и вырвал свою руку, отшатываясь. — Что говоришь, ты, безумец?!   
— Благослови меня, отче, — Кристофер продолжал стоять на коленях и в глазах его стыло небо, низкое и глубокое, как самые глубокие воды Британии. — Отпусти мне мои грехи. Если завтра умру — то с твоим благословением, потому что кроме него, мне от тебя никогда ничего не получить.   
— Ты безумец, — задохнулся воздухом кардинал, не осознавая, что падает на колени рядом и тянет, царапаясь кольчугой, Кристофера на себя.  
— Дарю тебе свое безумие, — усмехнулся король и склонил голову.   
Прости меня, Господи, ибо не ведаю, что творю, но куда он пойдёт, туда и я пойду, где он жить будет, там и я стану жить, и Бог его станет моим Богом, и народ его будет моим народом, и где он умрет, там и я умру, и погребут меня с ним.   
— Кристофер, — шепнул в небеса Захария, позвал его, и небо качнулось, стало ещё выше, и закачался вокруг вереск, скрывая их грех, и горячие пальцы Кристофера под сутаной напомнили ему, что он жив. И губы оказались нужнее, чем Святые дары, и он причастился ими. Неслышно упала в траву кольчуга, кожаный пояс скользнул змеей, горячее тело прижалось, накрыло собой, и пальцы потрогали его там, где он никогда сам себя не трогал.   
— Я заберу тебя у него, — обжег хриплый шепот ухо. — У твоего бога. Я заберу тебя.   
Жар накатил на лицо, Захария вздохнул прерывисто, и понял, что протеста внутри и не было. Было лишь что-то тайное, сладкое, темное, как сама земля, но как можно было объявить это грехом, если это возвращало его к жизни?   
Он скользнул пальцами по горячей коже, нащупал неровности шрамов, выдохнул, и накрыл губы Кристофера своими, он жаждал этого темного причастия, он трогал пальцами все, что ему дозволяли, горячее и твердое, и он услышал стон, а потом понял, что стонет он.  
Пальцы окропило семя, почти кипящее, и он сглотнул, и рухнул в пропасть, разверзшуюся прямо под ним, рухнул в ад, но Кристофер подхватил его и держал, покуда никакой пропасти не стало.   
— Отрекись от бога своего, Захария, — услышал он прежде, чем темное небо милосердно накрыло его.

Что же ты оставил меня, Господи, Господи?.. Он молил тебя, чтобы ты меня от него уберёг, а ты оставил меня. Разве в милости твоей, Господи, показать мне рай на земле и обещать ад за него? Прости меня, Господи...  
Захария выныривал обратно в вересковое море. Облака спустились ещё ниже, белёсой парусиной накрывая Эйршир. Пахло костром.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал Кристофер и улыбнулся. — Ты здорово меня напугал, Ваше высокопреосвященство.  
Он сидел, неудобно поджав ноги, но не шевелился, удерживая на коленях голову кардинала.   
Захария выдохнул и поймал его ладонь.   
— Сними с меня перстень. Не кардинал я больше. Разве что, твой. Меч найдется?   
Кристофер излил на него моря нежности из глаз и стянул почти вросший за годы кардинальский перстень.   
— Мой подойдет?


End file.
